


No One Knows I Love You

by wheres_my_art_skills



Category: overwatch
Genre: F/M, Short Stories, bunnyribbit, cute couple, lucio x dva, overwatch couples
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheres_my_art_skills/pseuds/wheres_my_art_skills
Summary: Lucio knew that dating Hana was risky. Not only would their fans freak out if they found out that two of the biggest celebrities of 2074 were secretly dating, but he also didn’t want to put their positions at Overwatch at risk. But he just can’t stay away from her. Maybe it’s the fact that once the cameras are off, she’s the only person he can be his true self around. And for Hana, maybe it’s because she knows that it doesn’t matter to him if she’s not the happy, bright, cheerful D.va he met at their first mission. They’re perfect for each other, neither one of them denies that, but after a photographer takes a sneaky picture of them, maybe they’re not really meant to be.
Relationships: Lúcio Correia dos Santos/Hana "D.Va" Song
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Late Night Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first story on her, and I’m gonna keep this short. This idea came up to me in a dream/late night hallucination because I drank a monster energy drink instead of my water and couldn’t sleep for 8 hours straight. Hope you enjoy!

“Come on! He’s literally one shot!” Laughed Lúcio in the background of Hana’s stream. He made many regular appearances in the backgrounds of her streams. Whether criticizing her gameplay, or talking to her fans in the chat, he was now a piece in the clockwork we call “D.va’s twitch streams” but even now, the fans still couldn’t believe that Lúcio Correia dos Santos and THE Hana “D.va” Song were in the same room together and we’re best friends. This was one of the many reasons that Lúcio didn’t want the public to know about him dating Hana. Their fans freaked out enough when they became best friends that he couldn’t even IMAGINE what they’d say if they knew that he was dating her. He realized he’d zoned out, and that Hana had responded to him, so he just laughed along. 

“Oh my god, are you kidding me?! He’s literally such a bot!” Hana shouted, the controller she previously had in her hands now on the desk, and the camera she had set up now being a little tilted. 

“Maybe you’re just crap at the game” he teased her, and she stuck her tongue out at him, to which he replied by picking her up and throwing her into their bed. He knew the fans would go insane in the chat, and even if he didn’t want them knowing about him and Hana, he quite liked teasing them. She kicked him in the shin (but not too hard because he’s still gotta go on missions) and because hey she doesn’t actually hate him) and turned back to the chat. Of course, the fans were going wild. 

“Omg lucio is literally perfect for Hana”  
“Bruh date already guyssss 😭😭”  
“Y’all really wanna torture us, huh?”  
“Am I the only one who thinks Lucio and Hana should date?”

Good thing that only the streamer’s LED lights were on, and not the actual light switch, because people for SURE would have caught the blush that waved over both of them. Hana signed off with a wave and a kiss to her fans, and the stream was shut off. 

“Finally. I couldn’t stand not being able to show that I like you” she laughed while taking her headphones off. She flopped on the bed and rolled over to look at Lúcio, who was watching her with a light smile on his cheeks.

“I just wish we could tell them.” He said, adjusting the pillows behind him, and opening his arms to receive Hana’s hug. She jumped right into his arms, but got up, remembering that she had to take her contact lenses off. And while Lúcio took his dreads out of the hair tie he’d put in them, she took off her contacts in the bathroom that connected to her room and put her glasses on. This is the side Lúcio loved her for. Not the movie-star cocky gamer girl that most people knew her as, but the laughing, light-hearted girl who hid underneath the pink-striped cheeks and headset. 

“Do you remember what time the plane leaves tomorrow?” Asked Lúcio, throwing the blankets over him and his girlfriend.

“Um... I think around 6:30 am. After all, the flight from here to King’s Row isn’t a very short one.” She replied, putting her hair into a bun and cuddling against Lúcio. He smiled and cuddled back, feeling the warmth of her body press up against his. He gave her a light kiss on the top of her head before she dozed off, always tired. It was moments like this that helped him understand why he loved her so much. Because to her, it doesn’t matter if he cries, gets tired, or acts like a regular human instead of a celebrity. Because instead of seeing him as another famous person, she sees him for who he is. Just a guy who likes music, soccer, hockey, and loves being near her. And with the thoughts of Hana and the warmth of the room and his heart, he went to sleep, hearing the steady beating of her heart alongside his.


	2. Game On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plane leaves at 6:30 am, so getting up at 5:45 am should give them enough time to get there, right? Well, hopefully. The cab ride shouldn’t be too long though. Hopefully...

“Good morning, bunny” said Lúcio in a sing-song voice, opening the dark curtains of his girlfriend’s room and watching as she burrowed deeper into the pile of blankets she’d wrapped herself in last night. He laughed when she said something along the lines of “fuck off, ya great big frog man”

“Come on, Han. It’s 5:45 and the plane leaves at 6:30!”

“WHAT?!” She exclaimed, jumping out of the blanket burrito she was in a couple of seconds ago and ran over to the clock on her desk, which, obviously, said 5:45 AM.   
“Lucio! We can’t be late to the airport! I haven’t even started packing yet!” She cried out, running over to her closet and grabbing a big, sky-blue suitcase, which had her bunny logo and the many, many brand sponsorship stickers she’d put on in the past. This was one suitcase you just couldn’t lose, because no one else in the entire world had it. Lucio calmly walked over to where Hana was throwing clothes into her suitcase, and lifted her chin up gently. She looked confused for a split second, but then he planted a kiss on her lips, and her body went from rigid with stress, to calm and flowy, almost like a leaf hanging off of a tree in the breeze. If she could freeze this moment, she would. Just stay here forever with Lúcio at her side. He pulled away first, and took the skirt she’d previously had in her hand and folded it into the suitcase. Even though Lúcio was basically perfect for Hana, she couldn’t ignore how... different they were. Hana liked to live life in the edge, run around fast as the wind, and get into near-death situations. Lucio, even though his special armor skates for the missions made him basically the fastest man in the world, liked to relax and just listen to the music. He preferred to lean back and chill, while Hana liked to be out there and ready. This often got them into trouble, but there was something about each other that just drew them together, that wouldn’t let me let go of each other. She really tried to match up to him, but it was impossible. But if that was what it took to stay with Lúcio, she’d do it. For example, at this moment, Lúcio was gently folding her clothes and making them fit into the suitcase, while she had just previously been throwing everything in her arm’s reach into it. 

“Hey Han? Do you know if you need to take your headset or is there gonna be one for everybody?” Asked Lúcio, snapping the brunette girl back to reality. She replied with a simple “just pack it” and strode into the bathroom to take a shower quickly before getting to the airport. When she came out of the bathroom a couple minutes later, there was a note on her suitcase that simply said “I had to get my stuff ready. Cab’s our front. Love you.

-L”

She quickly got dressed in leggings and one of Lucio’s sweatshirts before grabbing her luggage, stuffing the note into her pocket, and dragging everything outside to the yellow car that was waiting for her, Lúcio already inside. She climbed in, and with a “Airport, please” the cab took off and Lúcio locked eyes with her, and secretly handed her another pink sticky note that said “game on? Y or N” she stifled a giggle and marked the “Y”, And slipped it back into his hand. She pulled out her Nintendo Switch, gave a joycon to Lúcio, and started up Super Smash Bros Ultimate. So he wanted to compete? Well. Then game on, Lucio. Game. On.


	3. Through The Clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana and Lúcio take an early plane to King’s Row to get to Hana’s game tournament. Lucio, who offered to DJ at the after-party for the competitors, is spotted by one of his fans. What to do when this innocent fan realizes it’s not normal for “best friends” to act the way Lúcio and D.va do?

“You have GOT to be kidding me” said Hana in an exasperated voice. The cab ride to the airport had been quite hectic, seeing as when Lúcio beat her during their first match, she dropped her iced coffee all over herself while preparing for the next round and the poor taxi driver had to make a pit stop so she could change. Obviously he’d been tipped extra. Poor guy. Anyways, what she couldn’t believe was that it was barely 6:00 am and the plane left at 6:30 am and TSA would definitely take at least 15-20 minutes. Lucio took a bit of a break from being the chill dude he usually was and even he looked a little worn out. After bag check, during which Hana had to open her biggest luggage and dump out the liter of Mountain Dew she’d stupidly tried to sneak onto the plane (“it never works! I really thought this time I would be able to.”), they were off to Gate 23, which was obviously at the back of the airport. There couldn’t have been a better way to start the morning. 

“Hey look! We have 10 minutes until we board. Do you want me to run and go get some food for you?” Asked Lúcio, seeing that Hana was obviously stressed, biting her lip, shaking a bit, and wanting to lift her mood. She nodded gently, and went to give him a kiss before remembering that DUH THEY’RE IN A PUBLIC AIRPORT PACKED FULL OF PEOPLE YOU DUMB THOTTICUS. She settled with an awkward hand shake and sat down to check her phone. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, Flight 420 from Copyright Airlines is boarding as we speak at Gate 23. Please have your plane tickets and luggage ready.”

“Man, you barely made it here in time!” Exclaimed Hana, shocked at the fact that Lúcio had literally jumped over a baby stroller in order to get to the line, all while carrying two coffees and two meals from the McDonald’s that was at least 10 minutes away from the gate. Lucio shrugged it off and stuffed the food into his carry-on, and handed the flight attendant his and Hana’s tickets. The lady looked him up and down, and started to say something, when he was shoved from behind and forced onto the airplane. Oh my god, how dumb was he. He’s a CELEBRITY. Of course he’s going to be recognized. At least Hana had the common sense to wear a simple gray hoodie, another pair of black leggings, and her glasses. But no, here he was. Green transparent sunglasses and all. And of course, the plane was freezing. He quickly got into a seat near the very back while his girlfriend put their luggage up into the overhead bins. He grabbed a large, black hoodie out of his backpack and slipped it on. He didn’t even realize how tired he was until he put his seatbelt on and sat down. He had the window seat, which he and Hana definitely didn’t fight over. Because they’re adults. Grown adults.

“Lucio. That girl is staring at you. I think she recognizes you.” Whispered Hana. It was a very early plane, so most people were either sleeping, reading, or in her case, playing video games with headphones on to not disturb anyone. Lucio sat up and looked at where Hana had showed him, and yep, the girl of about 13 years was looking at him and Hana. He smiled and waved at her, and she realized she’d been caught staring and looked back quickly to her laptop. He laughed quietly, and went to sleep, using Hana as a pillow, but making it platonic enough that it didn’t look like they were dating. 

~3 hours later~

“Yo. Lu. Wake up. You have to look at this.” 

Hana shook him awake. Lucio had slipped a bit in his seat, and had to take a moment to open his eyes a bit to look at what she was showing him. It was on her phone. A twitter post. He recognized someone with bright pink hair, and quickly blinked to get rid of any eye crust he had left. It was the same girl on their flight, half of her face was in frame, and the other half was him sleeping on Hana’s arm, and the gamer smiling slightly while still playing on her computer. The caption read “when you’re on the same flight as @dva and @frogman_26 and they’re legit cuddling.” Somehow, even thought it had barely been posted an hour or so ago, it was already trending worldwide. 

“Well, what can we do about it?” He asked, trying to keep his cool. He didn’t care if the girl had taken a picture of him sleeping (which was still pretty weird). He was scared that this might affect Hana later at her tournament. He’d never forgive himself if something of his responsibility affected her.   
“I mean, we’re supposed to be best friends. Most I can do is maybe retweet it with something to not make people suspicious?” She answered him. He nodded, silently praying that this didn’t bother her. She didn’t look bothered, but he caught the girl staring at him again, a panicked look on her face. What he didn’t know at that moment is that Hana had just retweeted the girl’s post with a laughing emoji and a “get you best friends who use you as a pillow”. He just hoped that the flight would be over soon. Somehow, it seemed to drag on longer than it should.


	4. Sneak Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finally landing at King’s Row, Lúcio and Hana has planned to head out and visit some popular tourist spots. But two familiar people make that very hard for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY I DIDNT UPDATE IT!!! I HAD SO MUCH WRITER’S BLOCK AND ITS MOSTLY BEEN ME STAYING UP TIL 3 AM MAKING THE SITUATIONS UP IN MY HEAD AND PLANNING THEM OUT AND ACTING IT ALL OUT AND ITS BEEN VERY HARD ON ME T-T okay but enjoyyyyyy! (Also I’m so excited for the next chapter like y’all are gonna LOVE IT stg)

“I am so hungry I could eat a BEAR” Lucio exclaimed. They had barely stepped outside the airport. Lucio had decided that he didn’t want to be crowded by the paparazzi, especially when he was with Hana, considering that people were still mildly talking about the “cuddling” pic, but it seemed to die down as quickly as it started. Luckily, since people heard from D.va real quick, they seemed to think the fan was just getting excited over a normal situation. 

“We should go get take-out from that one place you like!” She suggested, because the McDonald’s breakfast wasn’t very filling, especially since it was eaten over 10,000 feet in the air. 

“We need to go and put our stuff away at the hotel.” Said Lúcio, and they started walking there since it wasn’t very far away from the airport itself. They arrived pretty quickly, and were taken away by how stunning it was. It looked almost like a palace, with the huge pillars towering in the air, the surprisingly big fountain right out front, and the plants and shrubs carefully trimmed to look like birds, lions, etc. Even though the league hadn’t payed for their flight, the hotel totally made up for it. 

“Reservation for Anaya and Marcus, please.” Hana told the lady at the front desk. They didn’t want to attract any attention to themselves until the tournament, so they had filed for the hotel reservation with pseudonyms. The woman checking them in barely even looked up at them, and just handed them their keys. 

“Two hotel rooms?” Asked Lúcio. Hana nodded.

“What do you think people will say if we’re sleeping in the same hotel room together, Lu?” She explained, and lucio just went “aaaaaaah” and understood. They got to their hotel room, which had an AMAZING view of the city below, and Hana just said she wanted to change clothes and freshen up before leaving. The DJ left the room to his own room right across the hall and started unpacking. Mostly, putting his clothes in the closet, his toothbrush and toothpaste on the bathroom counter, and waited for a knock on his door. It eventually came, only 15 minutes later.

“Ready, bunny?” He asked, then paused to admire how freaking adorable she was. Hana was wearing the tournament’s official jacket that was required for all the competitors, but also a crop top of HIS merch, a pair of high waisted mom-style ripped jeans, and some white sneakers. Overall, this outfit really represented her as a person. He smiled, and checked the hall for anybody before grabbing her by the hand and walking towards the elevator. She laughed and pressed the button for the first floor, where they would walk outside and visit popular tourist spots in the city before going to the tournament, which was later that day. 

“Alone at last.” Hana whispered, and before he could say anything, she had planted a kiss on his lips, and he didn’t even try to fight back. Because after the flight, the walk to the hotel, and everything else, he was so glad to be alone with her, away from the eyes of the public. His left hand met her waist, and he pulled her in closer, never wanting to let go. She paused for a second and laughed slightly, but pulled away quickly when the elevator started beeping and people got in it. The tension he had felt when the girl on the flight had taken a picture of them was back, but in a different way. He knew that Hana loved him. But would her parents really want her to be with him? What about the fans? Or even the rest of the team? He had been called a “street ruffian” in front of everyone by one of their best members, and even though he had acted cool, he had to admit that that was all he really amounted to. A street ruffian. So watching his girlfriend be so successful, and so carefree, makes him realize how much he doesn’t deserve her. She could literally have her pick of any guy in the world, so why would she choose him? A simple street rat, while she’s over here gaining millions of fans a day, getting to stay in fancy hotels, and eating the best food the world has to offer. The elevator singing brought him back to reality, and before he knew what was happening, Hana grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the elevator. They walked right past the front desk, and out the doors, and the first thing they see is a band of paparazzi across the street, spying on the left side of the hotel.

“Don’t move.” Hana whispered, and they slowly moved. She let go of his hand, and they went into the shade of a tree outside of the hotel and quickly got away unnoticed. It was almost hilarious, considering the fact that Hana was wearing the tournament’s official competitor’s jacket and even her cheeks were rocking the usual whisker-like pink stripes. So how would the photographers not recognize her? Usually she wouldn’t mind a couple photos, as long as they were fast and easy. Unfortunately, since she was with Lúcio, they had to be a bit more careful. Any wrong move, any brush of a hand, even getting too close to one another could send the internet into a panic frenzy trying to figure out if they were dating or not, which would REALLY not be good. They sneaked around and quietly walked down an empty street. Or what WAS an empty street, until they heard a loud squeal, and saw a pale girl with short, black hair that went to her shoulders sprinting towards them and a tall boy with short brown hair running after the fore mentioned girl. She was wearing the same jacket as Hana, and something clicked in place, and the two girls met in the middle of the street, laughing and jumping up and down. 

“Hana!”  
“Yuna!”


	5. Here Comes a New Challenger (s)!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucio meets someone new to him, but old to Hana. When he tiptoes the line and goes too far with the teasing, what will happen to their secret relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS IM SO SORRY IM CURRENTLY MOVING AND I DIDNT HAVE WIFI AND I GOT LONG NAILS SO ITS HARD TO TYPE AND I HAVENT HAD ANY IDEAS AND IM SORRY BUT ILL TRY TO UPDATE EVERY OTHER DAY IVE BEEN BUSY WITH SCHOOL IM JUST SO SORRY I- Kkqnwnwbjwwkkwlwmebwvwvttavwvwvw

Lucio didn’t even realize that Hana had left him behind, so he quickly rushed over to the middle of the street, where the two girls were talking rapidly in Korean, laughing and occasionally reacting to the other’s words. Lucio wasn’t fluent in Korean, but Hana had taught him enough that he picked up a couple words. He watched them gossip, and didn’t even realize that the guy who was with the other girl (Yuna, he had heard his girlfriend call her) had joined into the conversation. Hana noticed, and called Lúcio over to introduce him.

“This is Lúcio! He’s playing at the Competitor’s Party tonight.” Said Hana.   
“Lucio, this is Yuna and Dae-Hyun. They were my teammates on the MEKA team and my best friends.” She continued. Lucio shook their hands, and noticed how Dae-Hyun shook it a little too roughly, but he didn’t mind. He assumed that they were tired, since it must have been a long flight from Korea.

“There’s a really nice cafe just right around the corner. Why don’t we all go and get some coffee?” Yuna suggested, and they all agreed, so they took off down the street, the girls linked arms while the boys walked awkwardly at their sides. Even though no one knew he was dating Hana (apart from Tracer and Emily) he felt like this dude someone knew, and didn’t like it. He was snapped back to reality when they arrived at the cafe, and it was actually really adorable. It had hanging plants, wrought-iron and wood chairs, and the air smelled like cinnamon. They picked a table, and sat down. He didn’t want so seem like a fourth wheel, so he occasionally answered their questions. He noticed how happy Hana was. She was smiling from ear to ear, and her laugh had never sounded sweeter. She was so excited, not only because her old friends were here with her, but because they seemed to like Lucio. She didn’t realize HOW much Yuna seemed to like Lucio until they were talking about their love lives, and Yuna said a simple, yet infuriating sentence.

“So, Lucio. He by any chance single? Because damn I need me a man with muscles like THOSE”.

Hana. Saw. Red. She’d never been the jealous type, but what hurt her was knowing her childhood best friend was willing to flirt with her boyfriend, and the fact that she couldn’t say anything to her because they both wanted to keep it secret was like a slap to the face. She immediately thought of ways to reply to that, but thankfully the Korean she’d taught Lucio came in handy, because he overheard and laughed.

“No, I’m not single, Yuna. But thanks for the compliment.” He said, and Yuna turned a deep red, which they all laughed at. She mumbled something under her breath so quietly that Hana only caught the last part “...didn’t know he spoke Korean.” After that, Yuna laid off for a bit, but suddenly became interested about this “mystery girlfriend” of Lucio’s after about her third cup of coffee. Normally, he would have dropped it or told her to lay off, but he had been with Hana long enough to know how to tip-toe the border between “secret” and “spilling the whole entire can of beans”. So he looked Hana straight in the eye, looked at Yuna and said “you wanna know who my girlfriend is? Fine.”

“She’s sitting right next to me”


	6. A Beat Drop in A Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey idc anymore my hand hurts. Hana thinks about deep stuff, Lucio has a pet frog and ✨trauma✨. Im going to bed now I got 4 hours of sleep and I wake up at 7:00. Byeeee. Sorry for weird chapter summary I’m slightly delirious from sleep deprivation just to write this chapter for you little shippers. Also no, this one not have s*x scenes (maybe). Stop asking please it makes me cry opening a message on discord or tumblr or DeviantArt and getting a “ADD A SEGGS SCENE TO YOUR AO3 FANFIC” but no. The more you ask me, the more I’ll delay it you horny son of a honeycomb. Sorry I’m tired and hungry. Enjoy the chapter! Next chapter will be good because I’ll try to write it on a full night’s sleep and a Wendy’s 4 for $4. Byeeeeee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry. I really don’t have this story planned out, so it’s just as it pops in my head, I develop it, write it down, edit it, copy it into AO3, and upload it, and that can take up to a week or so. Idk if anyone has been following along with the story, but I’m determined to post, just that with school, violin, art, and church I get caught up and the only time I find to write these chapters is when my family is asleep at 5:02 am knowing damn well I need to wake up at 7:00 for school. So I’ve been very busy, but I don’t want to abandon this story, so I’ll try to keep writing likable, unsuspected chapters, but with breaks in between for both my physical and my mental health. Sorry folks! Enjoy! Also, long chapter to spoil you ❤️ and FYI my hand is cramped now from writing this so you better enjoy it or I will cry.

Hana’s heart froze. She stared at Lúcio with an obvious expression of shock on her face. Why would he do that? Just drop the bomb, especially with Yuna and Dae-Hyun literally two feet away from them. Lucio had been the one to suggest that they keep their relationship a secret, so why in Athena’s name would be drop the bomb now?! The three stared at him, and Hana started to say something, to try to explain herself, but Lúcio did it for her. 

“Get it? Girl-friend?” He said, leaving an obvious gap between the words girl and friend. It was such a stupid pun, yet, it was the thing that really saved them from being exposed to the only two friends from Korea Hana was in contact with. They all laughed, Hana maybe a little more awkwardly than the others, so when her friends insisted that they all go to see the city’s sights together, she denied and said she wanted “time to warm up” before going to the event stadium. But as soon as they got into Hana’s hotel room, Lucio knew something was wrong. If he hadn’t know Hana as well as he knew her, he might have just thought she was nervous about the tournament. But he knew her too well and the way she had rejected Yuma’s invitation to go sightsee could only mean that he had done something wrong. He said a quick prayer that no one saw them go into the room, and walked in after her. 

“You okay?” He asked in a soft voice, wrapping his arms around her from behind in a gentle hug, and she melted into his chest. It was moments like these that he enjoyed with an immense feeling. Or he would have, if her mood hadn’t tinted the air a dark grey. He gave her a light peck on the cheek, and waited for an explanation. 

“I was scared for a second there.” The girl admitted, a single tear falling from her brown eyes, and Lúcio barely had to think before wiping it away with his thumb. He can’t lie to himself, he did to a bit far with the joke, but he didn’t think it would be to the point of the person he loved the most crying. It was like when he did something dangerous as a kid, and his dad would see him, and cry for him. He had a history of hurting everything he touched, yet he never wanted to hurt Hana. He opened his mouth to start trying to explain himself, maybe even apologize, but before he had the chance to she had already wiped her eyes, redone her makeup, and shook her head.

“You don’t need to apologize. I’m just being dum-“ she said, but was cutoff by a kiss from Lúcio. She wrapped her arms around him, and closed her eyes, syncing her breathing to his, like two songs who go so well together yet are so different. He let go first, and gave her a comforting smile.

“Don’t call yourself dumb. That’s my joke.” He laughed, and she hit him with a pillow. How serious could you really expect Lúcio to be? He had a frog named Beyoncé for God’s sake, the man is a walking stand-up show. Maybe that’s why Hana, with her soft personality and heart toughened by the people she’s had to inevitably kill on missions, goes so well with Lúcio. Carefree, sick-beat making Lúcio, who secretly still gets nightmares about the day they took his father, how Vishkar took his brothers and sisters in Rio during the uprising, how he could no longer protect them, and all he could do was pray for them. While the world might know them as Lúcio and D.va, they both knew who the other really was, and how broken they each were due to their circumstances, both as children watching their world be torn apart in front of their own eyes and as adults, trying to piece that world back up again for the children after them. All of this ran through Hana’s head in a second, and made her feel like she’d aged 40 years. They’d both grown up too quickly, lost bits of their identities to the war ridden world around them, but with each other, they’d learned to find light in the darkest void anyone had ever seen. And this was what motivated them. Lucio to make each of his songs better than the last one, and Hana to kick ass both on missions and at tournaments. But no one could ever know that. Maybe each other, late at night with the comfort of their loved one at their side, but the world? Never. Because believe it or not, celebrities are also human. They have their own personal highs and lows, their own memories that make them freeze up, and that own person who will always be theirs. 

“Hana. Can you hear me?” Lúcio asks, waving a hand in front of his girlfriend’s face. She snaps back into reality, and realizes she’s been blanked out for a solid 5 minutes. She shakes her head to clear it, and asks Lúcio to repeat what he said.

“ I said, are you ready to go win this thing?” He repeated in an excited voice, so when she stand up and pecks his cheek, she’s not Dva. She’s Hana. Plain old Hana. He laughs and takes off out the door, her hand in his, and when Dae-hyun and Yuna meet them yet again at the elevator door, they don’t stop holding hands. No matter how scared she is, she knows that Lucio doesn’t care, and neither does she. So there they stand, linked together on the elevator, a spark in the darkness. 

A beat drop in a song.


	7. Say Hello To The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 71st official e-Sports tournament is officially underway, and when Dva comes out shining like a star, will a single sneaky photo of her and Lucio be all it takes to end this song?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG AN EARLY UPLOAD??? YES I ACTUALLY UPDATED IN UNDER A WEEK!!!! I planned this episode out as soon as I posted the last one, but since I have some personal issues going on right now, it’s a bit rushed and I might not post for a bit. Sorry! I really need to take this time off since something this big and bad happening in my life has really been taking a toll on me. Love all of you and I’m so sorry that this is a bit bad. Loves!

“Ladies and gentlemen, are you ready for the 71st official e-Sports World Convention?! Let’s hear it for our competitors!”

The crowd went wild. Most of the competitors were in a room behind the back of a curtain, which is were they were getting ready, eating, and waiting for their name to be called. It went by alphabetical older of last name, so Hana was pretty far down the list. She sat on one of the uncomfortable chairs with Yuna by her side. Every time another competitor was called, the crowd would burst into cheers, whistles, and screams. Hana secretly wished she had Lucio with her, but he had to stay outside and watch from the lobby, since he wasn’t a registered competitor. The part of the stadium where they would sit down and start shooting each other wasn’t actually too big, so before long, Yuma’s name had been called, and Hana was left there alone. She fiddled with Lucio’s ring, which he had placed on her thumb before she entered the Competitor’s Dungeon, as they called it, and left for the lobby. She had competed in tournaments before, but they’d always been local or even country-wide ones. So when she received the confirmation email that she qualified for this tournament, it felt like being kicked in the stomach but also being kissed at the same time. Her worrying was broken when the announcer called out the name “Hana Song!”

She didn’t feel herself walk over there. She almost saw herself get up from that chair and towards the stadium that could define her entire career. The cheers of the crowd almost felt muffled, and she wanted nothing more that to turn around and run for the door. But she forced herself to sit down at the monitor and pick up the headphones. She looked up into the crowd and immediately spotted Lucio in the crowd. He waved at her, and she was almost too nauseous to even wave back. But knowing he was there felt comforting. Like going to a party and seeing your friend there, she knew she was going to be alright as long as he was watching her. She closed her eyes, took a few breaths and mumbled to herself.

“Game on”

*~8 hours later~*

“It’s down to two people, everyone! Mae Chin-Hwa and Hana Song!”

Her hands were shaking. She couldn’t believe that she’d made it this far, and there was a couple of bumps in the way, most notably four different enemies coming at her. She was so focused that her eyes hurt from being wide open. She heard footsteps, reloaded the gun, and jumped into action. It was all a blur, but then she heard it. 

The victory.

“LADIES AND GENTS IM PROUD TO ANNOUNCE THE WINNER OF THIS YEAR’S TOURNAMENT. HANA SONG!” 

She felt cold. But when she stood up, the crowd burst into an explosion of sound. She felt herself being hugged, and felt the cold metal of the trophy on her hand. She looked up and started tearing up. She hadn’t noticed, but Lucio had ran down from the crowd towards her. The Hana in her wanted to grab him and kiss him until she lost her breath, but the D.va in her was saying to save it. Not in front of everybody. Instead, she was grabbed by Yuna, Dae-Hyun, and Lucio and they all hugged her. Her eyes met Lucio’s and she knew it was all over. All okay.

“Hana! How do you feel?”  
“What did you think during the last moments?”  
“What will you do with the prize money?”  
The reporters surrounded her like flies to honey. She was still holding the trophy, and a bouquet that an adoring fan had given her. She tried to break away from them, and when they spotted Mae, she had the opportunity to run outside, where she found Lucio waiting for her. His face lit up when he saw her.

“Hey bunny.” He joked, a small smile on his lips. She laughed and replied with a simple “hey froggy.” They knew the pet names were dumb, but it was cute and they liked it. 

“How are you feeling?” Lucio asked, and she wrapped her arms around him. 

“Honestly, a bit surprised. I mean, I don’t need the money. What can I do with it?”

“You could go on a fancy girl’s trip to Paris with Lena, Emily, and Yuna?” He suggested, and Hana playfully punched his arm. She had never been into extravagant parties, but then she knew what she could do.

“I could donate it and help the people in Rio!” She suggested excitedly, and Lucio didn’t even hesitate before pulling her in and kissing her. Because he knew that she wasn’t just joking. That with that money, they could potentially make a better life for the poor kids struggling in the city he grew up in. This all fueled him brighter than a fire, and he kissed Hana like he’d never kissed her before. It felt peaceful, just the two of them striving to make the world a better place. But was it just the two of them?

“So that’s the true Lucio and Dva.” Whispered a voice in the shadows to themselves. The photos were all here. All in that one camera. Her arms wrapped around him, their lips touching. There was no way to cover it up, no denying it. He clicked through them, basically holding gold in his hands. The photographer had just taken picture that could ruin two careers with one click. 

“Say hello to the world, Lucio and Hana.”


	8. Update!

Oh. My. GOD I AM SO SORRY! I haven’t posted in such a long time! Although, I don’t think this work is popular enough to actually have someone following and looking for new updates, I decided to still post this. I will continue the story! I’m just stuck on where to go with it, and I’ve had some family issues with my grandma who is dying, I got sick and had to take days off to get tested, and I broke my toe. I’ve had a bad start to October, but I will be posting a new chapter in maybe a week? It’s almost done, but i need to find where to go with it. Thank you so much for the kudos and the comments! They really keep me going and I smile when I get a notification that someone made a comment or left kudos. Love you all!! Also, I was thinking of starting a bunnyribbit one-shot book? Where I maybe just post a small story in one chapter of cute things they might do if they were a real couple? Opinions? Thank you!


	9. We Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world knows. And it explodes into a madness. Who knew that a little kiss caught on camera would cause the social media world to burst into a frenzy? Well Lucio and Hana obviously didn’t see it coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG OMG OMG I POSTED EARLY KIND OF I LEGIT STARTED WORKING ON THIS AS SOON AS ID POSTED THE LAST ONE ITS A BIT OF FLUFF BECAUSE IM SO HAPPY. I MIGHT BE POSTING A CHAPTER WITH BREAKS OF 3-5 DAYS IN BETWEEN. ENJOY!!!!!

Lucio woke up, and immediately was shocked at the fact that his phone seemed to be moving by itself. It took him a few seconds to realize that his phone vibrating was actually the cause. He got up from bed since his phone would charge in the bathroom, and went to go get it to put it on silent. He turned on the sink, ran his toothbrush under it, and opened up the first notification, which was from Lena, and almost choked on his toothbrush. He spit out the toothpaste, and opened his eyes wide. He’d opened her text, and all it said was “this you? 😏” and a link. He clicked on the link and the opening photo flashed in front of his eyes. It was him, and Hana, in front of the stadium yesterday. Normally, he’d react normally since he and Hana were “best friends” and would be seen in public together very often. But best friends didn’t kiss. And this picture very clearly showed them kissing, locked in each other’s arms. 

“Hana. Wake up!” He scream whispered, knocking like a madman on her door. He only heard the shuffle of her feet as she got up from her bed. 

“what?” She asked. Her hair was messy, and her eyes were almost more closed than opened. She did open her eyes though, when Lucio shoved his phone in front of her face. 

“What. In. The. Fuck!” She asked, eyes wide and hands shaking. They were sitting on her bed, looking at the article. The photos were all there. Her and Lucio hugging, and then kissing. It looked like they were taken from behind a tree or a bush. She threw Lucio’s phone aside as if it were the most toxic thing on planet Earth. The phone kept vibrating and shaking as more notifications flooded in, whether good or bad. She suddenly lurched forward, and ran towards the bathroom. 

“Woah!” Lucio exclaimed, running to hold her hair back as she threw up into the toilet. He knew what was happening. It was a panic attack. She usually had them after her night terrors, and Lucio would be there to hold her hair and give her water. He patted her back as she sobbed, taking a break every few seconds as her empty body tried to get rid of the nothingness in her stomach. 

“Do you want to lay down?” He asked, gently patting her back, and lifting her chin up to wipe her tears. Of course she was taking it hard. He’d seen a couple of DM’s sent to her from fans. They said horrid things like “you don’t deserve him” “go kys he’s too good for you” and even a threat from a fan page telling her to watch out because they knew her hotel address. Of course she was going to freak out. This was the exact reason that they’d decided to keep their relationship in front of the fans down to minimal flirting. Because that’s what happened when celebrities date each other. There’s always someone waiting to break them apart.

“W-what are we gonna do, Lu? I mean, what is everyone going to say?” Hana asked. They were laying on her bed, and she was curled up into a ball in Lucio’s arms. She always tried to put on a tough personality so that no one worried about her, but watching Lucio’s phone need every single second just because someone had tagged, retweeted, or messaged him was like a bomb had exploded inside of her, letting out all of the emotions she’d bottled up during her life. 

“Well, we could go and ignore it, or we could address it and save us both the struggle” Lucio suggested, and immediately took as a no when Hana snuggled and buried her face closer into his chest. 

“Our plane leaves today, and we’re the two most talked-about people in the world at the moment! How do you expect us to take a step outside of this hotel and not get bombarded by paparazzi?” Hana snapped, sitting up from the bed she’d been stuck to for a good half hour. Lucio opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again, and leaned in.

“Anything I can survive through if you’re by my side.” He said, pulling away from a kiss. “But for now, we don’t need to worry about that.” Lucio pulled Hana in and hugged her, stroking her hair. After all the crying, vomiting, panicking, and finally shutting her phone away in a suitcase, she was worn out and tired. So she melted into the warmth and steadiness of his arms and closed her eyes while he spoke to her in a soft voice. She felt surprisingly calm, and even happy. It was all going to be alright. Nothing was going to happen. She barely caught the last whisper she heard from Lúcio before she drifted off.

“Don’t worry, my bunny. I love you.”


	10. Late Night Thoughts 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knows...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY I HADNT POSTED. IL TRY TO POST MORE.

Lucio’s eyes cracked open, and his hands spread out, searching for the comforting warmth of Hana’s body, but instead finding the mattress, cold enough to show that no one had been on it for a couple hours. He didn’t know how long he’d been sleeping, but definitely long enough that they’d missed their flight. It would be a pain in the ass to reschedule it, that’s for sure. He sat up, taking a moment to register the room around him. It was Hana’s room, as that’s where they’d fallen asleep, but she was nowhere to be found. Usually when she got up before him on base, she would be in the garage fixing up her mech or on her desk, playing video games. But they were in a hotel room, that mind you only had two sections for each room, the sleeping quarters and the common room. He got out of bed, barely realizing that the electric clock on his girlfriend’s dresser said 3:50 AM. He walked into the common room and stopped in his tracks.

There she was, Hana. Curled up into a ball that made her look smaller than she actually was, staring off into space, and the sight of it broke Lucio’s heart. He never wanted to drag her into this mess. She didn’t even react when he sat down next to her, and apart from moving her head to slightly have it be on Lucio’s lap, she might have been the last person left on Earth. 

“Nice view, huh?” The DJ asked, trying to lighten the mood. She stirred slightly.  
“How did this happen? Why was I so careless! Seriously, out in the open! I’m so dumb!” Hana exclaimed suddenly, bursting into tears. She stood up and started walking back and forth in front of the big window. Lucio was taken aback. A few moments ago, she’d been still as a rock and could have been a million miles away, but now she’d burst open? 

“Hey you’re not dumb! Plus, who cares?” Lucio asked. He hated seeing her like this, in pain.   
“You need to stop being so hard on yourself. All it does is hurt you. And me.” He added. She stopped. It really wasn’t that big of a deal, but what could happen because of it was the bad part. Obviously the others at the base would have heard of it already. The thought of Soldier and Ana reading the article just brought more dread into the already-full pit in her stomach. 

“Look. A few days ago, our relationship was the best-kept secret of the century. But now, everyone and their mothers knows about us. And guess what. You can’t just hug me better. We need to do something about this!” Hana stated. Lucio was shocked a bit. She’s never been this affirmative to him. He almost felt like he was being given instructions by Soldier on an important mission. If this had been a normal conversation, he would have started pawing at the air, making hissing cat noises and trying to make Hana laugh, but he knew what he needed to do. They needed to get back to the base, no matter how many people saw them.

“I’ll book the flight. We leave tomorrow.” She said, whipping out her computer and buying two tickets straight home. Lucio didn’t even try to argue.

“Alright. Let’s go home.” He said, giving his girlfriend a light peck on the head. He walked back to bed, but it wasn’t until 5:00 am that she crawled into bed with him. They cuddled closer, the world that they knew crumbling around them as they were lulled into a dreamless sleep.

Tomorrow was going to be a hell of a day.


	11. Knock Knock You’re Single

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Never though I’d live to see the day everybody’s words got in the way” - Neon Trees in the song Everybody Talks which I believe really represents this work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JESUS ITS ALMOST 2021. IT TOOK ME LIKE 5 MONTHS TO WRITE THIS. But now I’m dedicated to update it, so I can guess some of you may be getting your next chapter of No One Knows I Love You October of 2025!

Lucio had never had a worse day in his life.

It started when they left the hotel. Their flight was due to leave at 7:30 am, just so that they could get a couple hours of sleep and to make sure that photographers didn’t jump them, because surely they wouldn’t get up this early in the morning? Wrong. Not a minute after Hana and Lúcio stepped foot outside the hotel, they were BOMBARDED by the bug-like cameras those horrible men carried. Lucio felt Hana tense up next to him, her hands shaking, although with anger or fear, he did not know. He waved a taxi to pick them up, closing the door and rolling up the tinted windows. The car ride was quite slow, and no one said anything, so the only thing circling through Lucio’s mind was what Jack would say. He didn’t know whether to laugh or be nervous, so he settled on lightly chuckling. Hana shot him a look so withering he quickly stopped almost immediately. Even though Hana was usually the life and soul of the party, she felt almost like vomiting. Sweaty-faced, shaking, and nauseous, she might have had the stomach flu. She put her face on Lucio’s shirt, totally smearing her makeup and getting it everywhere, but he didn’t care. She obviously needed someone, and it was Lucio’s responsibility to be that someone.

Lucio had a split second view of bright light coming from the kitchen, before he and Hana were almost knocked over into a rib-breaking hug from Ana. She had always been the motherly-kind of person, but that little moment of comfort went out the window as soon as the woman pulled away, and he saw Jack pull her out of the room quietly. He walked back in, silently motioned towards one of the lounges, and closed the door after them. They noticed that a couple of people were standing there, including Brigitte, Angela, Genji, and Lena. They sat there in silence for a bit, and the people who were in the room took that as a silent cue to leave. Jack had the tips of his fingers together, almost thinking about something, but then the soldier got up, hesitated for a second, and hugged them both. He let go, and took a deep breath.

“How did this happen?” Jack asked. They had both flinched, thinking he was going to start screaming, but they had only been half-wrong, since he raised his voice slightly a moment later. “YOU were supposed to keep her safe!” He rounded on Lucio. He wasn’t angry at Lúcio for dating Hana, he was angry because he didn’t protect her. He slammed down the newspaper he’d been holding on a vacant, dusty table. Right on the front page were the dreaded photos, and the ones they’d barely taken that morning. Anyone could have clearly seen Lucio’s weak attempt to hide Hana by walking in front of her and covering her as best as he could. He was a bit ticked off. At least he’d made an effort!  
76 shoved a phone into Lucio’s face. He had to step back and look at it. It showed countless tweets, snaps, and posts calling Hana a multitude of names. “Whore, slut, not good enough, stupid, Barbie bitch” and more were shown to be directed at the poor girl. He was outraged. Why was there no hate towards HIM? Why where they all bashing Hana Song, but never Lucio?How could they, random people hiding behind their laptops and phone screens, scream that about a relationship they had absolutely no say in? Lucio WASNT going to have it, and he wasn’t going to let Jack blame him, because no matter the sound level of his voice, the tone made it perfectly clear that Jack was finally blaming him.

“You think I wanted this?? You think I wanted everyone to know? Do you really believe that I think this is a game?? This is not at all something to blame EITHER of us about!” He shouted. Jack looked stunned. No one had ever talked back to him, well at least he’d never heard. Lucio almost kept going, but he felt a hand on his shoulder. He dropped his arms and turned. Hana was standing there, slightly shaking but looking absolutely livid, almost scary. She pushed him back and stood straight up to look into Jack’s eyes. Even though he was almost a foot taller than her, he stepped back when the girl started yelling at him, fire in her eyes and anger in her voice.

“You. Do. NOT GET TO TALK TO EITHER OF US THAT WAY. YOU WERE NOT AT ALL AFFECTED BY THIS! THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS AND I WILL NOT HAVE YOU YELLING AT ME NOR LÚCIO BECAUSE YOU HAVE DONE NOTHING. NOTHING TO GET TO YELL AT US. YOU ARE A LITTLE TOO ALIVE TO BE EITHER OF OUR DADS, SO I RECOMMEND YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP.” She screamed. The dust settled, the bare room went quiet, almost as if all the air had been sucked out of it. Hana had fiercely defended herself and Lúcio, and before he knew it, the girl had looped her arm around Lucio’s and walking away. They broke out into a run, and they sprinted all the way to Hana’s room. They met a couple people on the way there, but no one stopped them. She put her code in and unlocked the door, closing it before crashing down on her bed, bursting into tears. The DJ was startled. In the past 2 days, she’d cried more than he’d ever seen her. She was known to the world as D.va. Solid, heart of stone, huge smile. But Lucio knew her as Hana, a name she’d long let him call her. Hana, a fighter, never cried, trauma bonding, all the good stuff. He ran to put a comforting hand around her, but she flicked him away and walked towards the window. It was a beautiful day outside, and it might have been even more beautiful if she had just stayed with him, for at that exact moment, she said the words anyone in a relationship dreaded.

“We should break up.”


	12. Do I Cry or Do I Take a 17 Hour Flight to Busan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruh idk read it I guess? I can’t give away spoilers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY POSTED A CHAPTER????? Ngl I kinda forgot about this but I started writing this yesterday.

Things the press had been publishing for the past two weeks:

Famous DJ Lúcio Correia dos Santos and E-sports champion D.va had broken up.

True. Unfortunately.

Lúcio and D.va were now on hiatus from social media, and Overwatch missions.

True as well. Jack had, surprisingly, told them to take as long as they needed.

Hana Song was back in South Korea, and was enjoying life as normal.

False. Completely, absolutely false. Hana was in Korea, yeah, but seeing as she hadn’t left her mother’s house in two weeks, she was definitely not enjoying life as normal. If only the stupid article publishers knew how big of a hole there was in her heart, how much the pangs of pain she got when she thought about Lúcio hurt, how much she hated herself for realizing she messed up.

Lúcio had recently been spotted with a new woman a couple days after arriving home at Rio de Janeiro.

Nothing. She didn’t know. And when she had read the article detailing this story, Hana remembered how she had fallen to her knees, sobbed, and refused the food her mother made for her. The fact that she didn’t know whether this was true or not was the most horrible feeling ever. The one thing that slightly calmed her was knowing that Lúcio most likely wasn’t in Rio, considering the fact that Vishkar was still after him. But he could still be in other places. 

“Hana! Dinner!” Her mother called up the stairs, but shouldn’t she know by now that Hana would refuse to eat like she always did? She’d lost ten pounds on two weeks, and felt lightheaded when she did more than walk a little bit. She didn’t realize how attached to Lúcio she had gotten. She didn’t realize how much she missed feeling his weight next to her at night. She didn’t realize how her life would change without him. 

She took her phone out. She had finally turned all her notifications off, so it was no longer beeping and ringing every .2 seconds. It felt heavy in her hands, as she realized this was the thing that ruined her relationship. Hana opened her camera roll and cried a little harder. Her last photo had been taken at the e-sports tournament, and it was her kissing Lúcio on the cheek. She stared at it, eyes unblinking. 

Lúcio felt empty. He stared at the photo on his phone. It was Hana, his beautiful, loving Hana, kissing him on the cheek. It had been taken after the e-sports tournament, hours before their lives fell apart. 

How was Hana doing? She hadn’t posted on social media for weeks, and all the headlines he’d read implied she was doing well, but he knew better.  
Or did he?  
Was she really happy without him? Was she enjoying life without his burden of trauma haunting her every night as they slept together? Was she doing better now that he was out of the picture?

He sat up.   
Her last words to him kept bouncing around in his head. He longed for her, he missed her so much it hurt, but he couldn’t go to her.

Or could he?

He had given up his seat to someone else on a overbooked flight when he was coming to London, and the airline gave him a free ticket to anywhere, along with a new flight. It was supposed to take him wherever he wanted, free of charge. Should he test it out? Should he bring someone along? 

“Hellooooo? Earth to Lúcio?” Tracer said. He had been staying with her and Emily in their London flat ever since he and Hana broke up, and he couldn’t go back to Rio since he was still wanted by Vishkar agents. The two girls had been kind enough to open their doors for him, and he wished he could do more than sit around and be depressed all day (even if Lena and Emily told him it was completely fine.)

“I want to go to South Korea.” He finally said, looking up at the two girls who had appeared at his doorway. They looked at each other, and then to him, then to the plane ticket, and back to him, and to each other, and finally, Emily seemed to understand that Lúcio and Lena wanted to be left alone.

“You can’t go alone, Lúcio.” Called Emily as she walked away. “You should at least let Lena go with you”   
“Yeah! I’m not about to let my best friend rush after his dream girl by himself!” Protested Tracer.  
“No. No one is coming with me.” Lúcio said firmly, feeling horrible at the fact that they wanted to go with him. “I need to make this right by myself. And... I don’t want to be embarrassed if...if Hana brushes me off.”   
“Lucio. We’ve seen you cry over a baby deer, fall out of two trees, and slip over the same puddle five times. Trust me, you cannot get embarrassed anymore in front of us.” The girl laughed, and Lúcio could feel his cheeks burning.

There was a long silence. Stopped only when Lúcio finally spoke.

“Fine... pack your bags, Lena.”  
She whooped and ran to her and Emily’s shared room, laughing.  
Lúcio looked out the window. He’d never been to South Korea without Hana, and he has to admit, hopping on a 16 hour flight just for the slight chance to get her back was quite stomach-churning. He went to the closet and took out his suitcase, which was still fully packed from when he arrived. He finally opened it, but instead of moving or taking anything out, he added a photo.  
A photo of his girl.

“Hana Song... I miss you.”


	13. Daddy Issues but Add Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a little bit of insight on Hana’s mooooooom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all like the brief look inside the mind of Mrs. Song, and I kinda forgot to say that I believe both Lucio’s and Hana’s dads are both dead lol.   
> For anyone wondering, I am fine! My friend is recovering at a mental institution, and they’re improving. I’ll try to keep posting as consistently as I can, and I feel like I should finish this work soon, but I’m not sure if to end it years after when Lúcio and Hana have children and are out of the public eye, or when they get married. If they get married. What do y’all think? Comment below and let me know

“Hana Song... you will get out of this bed, and not mope around any longer!” Said Hana’s mother sternly, but anyone could tell from her tone she was saying it as softly as she could.  
Mrs. Song was a good woman, sharp, strict sometimes, but always worried about her only daughter’s safety. When her daughter told her she was going to become a professional gamer, she didn’t complain, and instead helped pay for the materials needed. When her daughter told her she had been drafted for the army, she swallowed her foul-tasting worries and gave her a kiss on the forehead. And when her daughter told her she was joining the still-illegal Overwatch organization, all the disgusting fears and concerns she’d forced down into the lowest pits of her stomach through the years suddenly came back like some type of word vomit, and the night is foggy and clouded in her mind, with yells mixed in slightly, up until the point where her daughter, her beautiful, strong-willed, survivor of a daughter stormed out of the apartment, tears running down her face and a suitcases hastily packed. Mrs. Song had many regrets, maybe it was not kissing her husband the day he died, or not giving Hana everything she needed as a child, but her biggest regret was cutting off communication with her daughter. Every day, she hoped for a miracle, she wished with all her heart to see Hana pushing that door open again with a big smile, ready to hug her and talk to her, but for two years, all she saw of her daughter, the only remaining member of her family, was glimpses of her on the news after going on another dangerous mission, or the article about her daughter’s secret relationship. That was the day Hana came home. That was the day her daughter came home, maybe she didn’t open the door with a smile, maybe as soon as she saw her mother, she fell into her arms, bags under her eyes and her hair messy, but she was home.

“Look, I completely understand losing someone you love. You’re a young woman with the burdens of an older person, but I can’t let you sit around and cry like this. It reminds me too much of those days.” She said, her voice catching in her throat slightly near the end.  
Those “days” she was talking about were perhaps the worst days of her life, the times when she wasn’t sure if she was going to lose both her husband and her daughter as she watched her barely 10-year-old daughter lay curled up on her bed, hugging a stuffed bear or a pillow, sometimes rising and stirring as though something was calling her, but then falling back into a silent depression, untouchable and quiet. And now, in front of her all she saw was that same little girl, broken from the inside and cracking on the outside, and she promised herself she would NEVER sit around and watch that again.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Hana said, her voice rough from not using it for so long, except for the small sobs that escaped her when she was alone. 

“Honey, I know you don’t feel well, but I can’t stand seeing you laying here. Would you at least pick yourself up and come watch a movie with me?” Mrs. Song asked, trying hard to not let too much hope seep into her voice.  
It wasn’t long before Hana spoke, but she finally managed a small “sure” and walked past her mom into the small part of the apartment Mrs. Song barely managed to pay off, and a pant of guilt shot through Hana, and she wished she’d helped her mom out, sent her money once in a while, but she ignored the protests of her body and sat down on the couch. Her mother set tea on the stove, and picked out Hana’s favorite cup from when she was a small child. Even after not having it for so long, due to not having time to actually buy the herbs to make it, Ssanghwa-cha was still Hana’s favorite tea, a specialty of her mother’s, reserved only for sick days, and the ginseng-like smell soon filled the small apartment. It might be bitter, but a few spoonfuls of honey greatly improved the taste, and Hana had to admit it, she actually felt... happy, comforted, safe in the arms of a mother she’d so long ago pushed away. The two Songs sat down in the small living room, two cups of tea and a plate of Margaret Cookies resting on the coffee table. They could watch any movie they wanted, but Mrs. Song let her daughter pick it, and soon they settled down watching Grease, an old movie 1950’s style movie about two teenagers who can’t be together due to the pressure to keep a good image, both in society and by their peers, and Hana found particularly enjoyed this movie, as it seemed so perfectly-fitting right now, and she started to get a slight headache, so she took tiny, scalding sips of tea, and relaxed in the cushions of the couch, watching as the stormy gray sky outside poured rain, droplets hitting the windows with light taps.

“The weather isn’t very good, now is it” she whispered as tiny raindrops peppered the sky.


End file.
